During the application of mascara or any type of eyelash substance to the eyelashes, the material can be inadvertently transferred to one's eyelid, whether the eyelid has eye shadow, eye make-up, or is bare. Once the mascara or other substance transfers to the eye lid, removal is required for aesthetic purposes. This removal can disrupt existing eye shadow, necessitating that the eye shadow be reapplied. Even transfer to a bare eye lid will require another substance/material (soap, water, eye make removal fluid) to be used, wasting time, energy and resources.
What is needed and provided by the present invention is a tool and method of use thereof for preventing the inadvertent transfer of mascara or lash substance to the eyelid during application of the mascara or lash substance.